


Sight Unseen

by XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30), XxTheSnakesMinxxX30



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, Cutesy, Disability, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Multiple Pairings, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Physical Disability, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Service Animals, Service Dogs, Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Sweet, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triplets, Twins, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30
Summary: After Thomas fails to perform the swipe implant surgery correctly, resulting in his own fiance's new blindness, he's forced to send her into the Maze despite the fact that it will be awhile before he can join her. As guilt eats at him, he watches as she blooms and flourishes with the Gladers and then he knows. There's love they cannot see, but it's there. It's real and it has changed his life forever.UPDATE: This entire fic is being rewritten and reworked! The rating is now Explicit due to sexual content etc. First three chapters remain the same. After that, any and all adult content that is included is fair game! You have been warned!
Relationships: Alby/Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Aris Jones/Rachel (Maze Runner), Brenda/Gally (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Minho (Maze Runner), Thomas (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), newt/beth maze runner
Kudos: 1





	1. Sight Unseen Prologue and Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update: This fic is being completely reworked and rewritten. The rating has been upped to Explicit due the sexual content that will be in it. Adult themes will apply here. First three chapters will remain as they are. All the rest will be fair game for any and all adult content. You have been warned.

Sight Unseen Chapter 1  
A/N: Update: I have completely reworked this story. First three chapters are the same. Everything after will be completely fair game for any and all smut. The rating has been upped to Explicit. You have been warned. Theme song for this chapter is Grace by Lewis Capaldi.

It was a little after midnight and a nurse wiped at Thomas’ forehead with a damp cloth as he and Aris worked into the night performing what may be the most important swipe procedure of his career. They were almost done. It had been hours since they began, and they were so close to finishing. Thomas signaled for the scalpel as he finished prepping the patient and took a deep breath before inserting the swipe implant. Almost immediately he knew something was wrong and then when the alarms began alerting them to the fact they were losing the patient, all heck broke lose at once. Thomas cursed loudly as Aris pushed him aside to administer the emergency stabilizer meds. Thomas was frozen as he watched the patient’s heart rate drop and then finally stabilize. “I want tests run as soon as she leaves this room.” He said shakily as Aris nodded in agreement. He exchanged a look with Aris before shaking his head and stalking out of the operating room. It was bad. The implant had pierced through a part of the patient’s brain that helped her see, and now he knew for certain that she was going to be completely blind. 

Slumping down against the sterile walls of the hospital unit’s hallways, he cursed again, and felt tears sting his eyes. Putting his head into his hands, he knew that she would never forgive him. Her sisters would never forgive them. But how could he have known that he was going to have it fail? It had failed before, but he never thought that the one person who truly mattered in his life would be able to survive it just fine. Tears began to fall down his pale cheeks and he removed his surgical mask so he could wipe them away. The fact of the matter was that he had made a grave mistake. And that his fiancé, was going to be the one who would have to live with the consequences of his actions. 

A few moments later, Aris found him in the exact same position in the hallway and frowned at the sight of his best friend’s obvious state of grief. “Tom, how could we have known that that would happen? It came out of nowhere. It’s not your fault. You know that they’d never blame you for this.” Aris said as he took a seat beside the other boy. Thomas shook his head fiercely as more tears began to fall and a shuddering sob emerged from deep in his chest. “They’ll never forgive me. It was my mistake. I messed up, Aris. Now their sister is going to be blind for the rest of her life because of me.” Aris considered his words carefully before placing a gentle hand on the boy’s shoulder. “They’re going to know you didn’t mean to do this. It was just an accident. A bad mistake. You know they love you. And they know you love her. And the tests haven’t even come back yet, there’s still a chance…” Thomas shook his head and met the other boys’ eyes with red ones of his own. “The tests will show it. It was clear as day. Her optical nerves have been severed completely. All she’s going to wake up to darkness, Aris. How will she ever forgive me for that?” Aris felt his heart break at how broken his best friend looked in that moment and shook his head before gently taking Thomas’s hand in his own and giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“She won’t be alone, Tom. She’ll be with you. And us. All of us. Maybe we can find some kind of light even amongst the darkness.” Thomas swallowed back his tears and nodded solemnly. He had to be strong for her, for them. She would need him now more than ever. With his thoughts racing, he shakily got to his feet and gave Aris a small, yet broken smile. “Thanks. For this. For everything.” Aris joined him on his feet and gave a shrug and a small smile of his own. “What are friends for, Tom?” Thomas felt his heart clench in his chest as he looked down the hall to where his most precious patient lay still unaware of the changes that were going to await her future. “Go to her, Tom. She needs you. I’ll make sure the others are aware of what happened. And Tom, remember. No one is going to blame you. This is not something that was supposed to happen, but we’ll find a way. Like I said, a light in the darkness, we’ll find it.” And with that Thomas took a deep breath and made his way down the hall and into an uncertain future that was going to change his life now more than ever.


	2. Sight Unseen Chapter 2

Sight Unseen chapter 2  
A/N: So, that chapter went better than I expected. These first few chapters are laying the groundwork more than anything for the plot. It’ll be a bit complicated, but you’ll get it soon enough. I’ve been debating on some things with this plot line and then I was just like…okay. Let’s just do it. We’ll throw caution to the wind. Lol Theme song for this chapter is a very, very old song but it’s a good song. It’s Never Had A Dream Come True by S Club 7. 

Marina groggily blinked her eyes open and winced at the sharp pain that was radiating throughout her skull. When she kept blinking, and the room still was dark she felt confusion cloud into her mind. First confusion and then panic as she began to thrash around in what felt like a hospital bed. She heard monitors and alarms going off all around her and her breath quickened along with her heartbeat that skyrocketed. She heard what sounded like footsteps rushing into the room and immediately felt a sense of relief when she heard Tom’s voice on the edge of her consciousness. “Sweetheart, you’ve got to calm down. I promise I’ll explain everything once you do.” Taking several deep breaths, she couldn’t help the spike of excitement that went throughout her body. The telepathy implant had worked. But her face scrunched into confusion when she remembered that she still remembered. And why was it still dark? 

She felt Tom’s hand in her own and she gave it a gentle squeeze hearing him let out a large sigh. “What’s going on, babe? Why are the lights off? And why do I still remember?” She asked through their newfound telepathic connection. Tom was quiet for a minute before she felt what felt like he was shaking heavily. She felt small water droplets drop onto her skin and could feel his breath against her lips. “I messed up, Marina. Your optical nerves were severed by mistake in the operation for the implants. We had no idea this was going to happen….I…I’m so sorry. I’ve made you blind.” She could hear his voice deep and ragged, shaking like a leaf. Tears welled in her now dark eyes and she bit her lip to try and keep them at bay. She felt his body cover her own and knew that he was hovering just above her. More water droplets fell onto her face and body mixing with her own. 

“Do they know?” She asked as her voice came out barely above a whisper. Tom gave the equivalent of a mental nod and that was when the tears released themselves into a waterfall. She felt his head drop down onto her shoulder as he cradled her gently in his arms. Rocking her back and forth, it was almost as if he was trying and failing at soothing them both. Hearing another set of footsteps enter the room her head shot up in confusion. She felt Tom still against her and she knew somehow that it was Aris, Tom’s best friend and her twin sister’s own fiancé. “Aris…” She breathed out, her voice coming out as faint as the morning light that was finally breaking through the compound windows. “Marina. Please don’t be angry with him. He didn’t mean to do it. It was a terrible accident. Please…don’t give up on him because of this. We can get through this somehow.” She heard Aris’ voice say, his voice cracking every so often. She felt Tom’s body shake against her and she sighed heavily before pulling him closer. “Tom. I know you didn’t mean to do this. What’s done is done. We’ll just proceed as we planned.” She said making Tom’s body tense. “No. You can’t go into the maze like this. Your staying here with me. I can’t lose you like that.” 

She sighed again and shook her head sadly. “Tom, you know that these plans were put into place for all of us for a very important reason. Even if you may have forgotten that reason right now, I haven’t and I’m still set on doing what I can to help move the experiments into the final phase.” Tom now shook with an anger that he could barely control as he pushed away from her slightly making a frown appear on her lips. “There’s no way I can let you do that, Marina. Who knows what will happen there if you’re blind and the rest of us aren’t even there yet to protect you? Who’s going to protect you then?” Marina knew that he had a point but then she shook her head and reached out so she had her hand placed gently against his cheek. “Newt. Tom don’t you remember? Newt has been there for years. He may not remember me right now, but you could easily send Beth in with me and have him somehow remember us both. There must be some way to trigger memories with the swipe.” She said carefully knowing that Tom was on precarious ground. 

Tom groaned knowing that she was right, and that Aris was going to fully support her decision. Glancing over at his best friend, he knew that they were planning on sending Marina’s other twin sister, Beth into the maze sooner rather than later anyways due to the fact that her fiancé Newt had been there for the past two years and was going to be eagerly awaiting their reunion. Aris shrugged and Tom knew he had lost the fight. “She’s right. You know she is, Tom. Beth has been dying to see Newt and I know for a fact that he’s been having several flashbacks here and there. We could trigger his memories quite easily. It would be the perfect solution till we all can get in there.” 

Tom dropped his head once again onto her shoulder and let out another groan making her smile at his reluctance. She always knew he was protective of her, but he also knew they had to do, what they had to do. Running a hand through his messy hair, she placed a sweet kiss on his lips to which he clung to like a lifeline. Only when they both needed air desperately did they pull away and Aris made a sound that sounded something like an awkward cough. “I’ll go tell the others the plan, then.” He said before she heard his footsteps leaving the room. Marina could still feel Tom’s hot breath against her own lips, and she knew that this must be killing him. But she had faith in the Gladers, and she had faith in Tom and the others to keep her safe. This was a game changer, but she refused to be put on the sidelines because of it. No. She would play the game just as well as anyone else. And she would make sure that the final phase of the experiments went off without another hitch.


	3. Sight Unseen Chapter 3

Sight Unseen Chapter 3  
A/N: Yeah, very full chapter last time. Lots of info to take in. To be clear, Marina is the triplet sister of Rachel and Beth. They are all identical except for some slight differences. Marina is engaged to Thomas, Rachel to Aris and Beth to Newt. There will be many more pairings as well so stay tuned. This plot bunny decided to hijack my story writing so well…we’re just gonna go with it for now. Lol Theme song for this chapter is On Your Side by The Veronicas. 

It was a little after six thirty in the evening when the Insertion Process was scheduled. It was already well under way as both Aris and Thomas prepped Marina and Beth to go into the maze through the Box. It had been three days since the failed swipe operation that had made Marina blind and she swore that instead of tearing them all apart, it just brought them closer. 

Thomas was hovering around her, she could feel it. Although she could no longer see him, the telepathy implant proved to be very useful as she made her way through her new life. “Are you okay, babe? Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked in her mind quietly as she felt him stand beside her. She nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. “Yes, Tom. I’ll be fine. Besides, Beth has been waiting for this day for years now. Who am I to deny her that?” She heard Thomas sigh and felt him take her hands in her own which she squeezed gently. “It’ll be okay, Tom. We already set it up that Newt will remember as soon as we get there. I’m sure he’ll take very good care of us until you all arrive.” 

She felt Thomas lead her over to what felt like the middle of the Box and helped her take a seat next to her sister. Beth slung an arm around her, and she found herself leaning into her sister’s tight embrace. The Box began to rumble as she felt Thomas step away. Rachel’s voice sounded from off to the side as they began to rise. “Hope you guys know what you’re doing.” Beth rolled her eyes and Marina managed to smile in her direction before the Box shot off towards the Glade. Both girls were thrown to the side as the Box swayed heavily and raced towards the top. They could hear the siren blaring above them and voices fading in and out. “Beth…” Marina called out just before she lost consciousness. Both girls stilled on the bottom of Box, awaiting their fate in the new world together. 

-Newt’s P.O.V.-   
As the greenie alarm began to blare, Newt gathered the other Gladers around the Box and tapped his foot impatiently. This was typical. A new month, a new greenie. He hadn’t a bloody clue how Nick ever managed to keep up with all the demands of the new greenies and running of the Glade but he sure as heck was glad he wasn’t fully in charge. Nick had come to stand beside him along with Minho and Alby. They stood in a comfortable silence awaiting what sure to be a complete mess of a greenie. They could hear the Box speeding towards them, and Newt let out a wince slightly at the thought of how tossed around the greenie must be inside. 

As soon as the Box arrived, the alarm died down and Newt and the others got on either side of the Box ready to finally let the poor greenie out into the bright sunlight. But as soon as they heaved the heavy metal grate open, there was silence. The Glade was completely silent as they all stared down at the scene before them. Two girls, around the age of 17 who were almost completely identical, were lying unconscious next to each other in the bottom of the Box. Nick swore loudly as Newt jumped down into the Box to get a closer look. 

Their hair was long and dark brown, their skin was pale, and their features were soft and delicate. They were on the thin side, but not too thin. They both wore similar outfits and what looked like a piece of paper lay in one of their hands. As soon as Newt knelt down to pick the note out of the girl’s hand, he gasped, and a lump formed in his throat as tons of images and memories began to run through his mind. Beth. His Beth. His one and only. The trials, the maze, their work that they had done together. Images of him proposing, images of them together, images of them with her sisters and their friends. A small whimper left his lips as he gently took the girl in his arms and read the note to himself. 

Dear Gladers,   
This is Beth and Marina. They are here to initiate the final phase of the trials. The Forever Glade Project. Marina is completely blind due to an accident that happened. Please ensure that she stays near Beth and Newt at all times. Take good care of them and we’ll see you soon.  
-T

Newt’s heart beat frantically in his chest as he looked between his fiancé and her sister who was still laying next to them in the Box. “Shuck…” He said quietly as he gently moved Beth in his arms and went to check on Marina. So there had been an accident. Probably the swipe procedure. But, if that was the case, why was she still here? It made no sense as to why Tom would let her come to them. 

But pursing his lips in frustration, he shook his head knowing that her life was now in his hands. A voice from above cleared their throat loudly making him jump slightly at the sound. “So, I take it you have some explaining to do, ya lucky shank. Gathering in five minutes. Clint and Jeff will take the girls from here until they wake up.” Nick’s voice said as Newt narrowed his eyes at the thought of letting them out of his sight. But he knew that Nick was right, and they deserved to know what was going on. So, he instructed Clint and Jeff to watch over them in the Med Jack wing while they were asleep and to tend to any injuries that they may have. 

Taking the note in his hand, he made his way out of the Box and over to where Nick stood with his arms crossed in the middle of the Glade. “So, you remember, then?” He murmured as Newt nodded and looked over to where Beth and Marina were being cared for by the Med Jacks. “Yeah. I bloody remember.” He said quietly as Nick nodded in understanding. 

“Gathering. Five minutes.” He repeated before stalking off towards the Gathering Hut. Newt glanced back at Beth and Marina one last time before heading off after the leader of the Glade. Only time would tell how the girls would fare, but he would do his best to make sure that they were safe and cared for, now and always.


	4. Sight Unseen Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: This is the start of the new adult content that will be added into this story. The rating has been upped to Explicit. You have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, I decided to go back to smutty fanfic romance writer origins. And yes, I did decide to completely rewrite and rework this story to fit that context. So, here's to never holding back again. Lol Enjoy.

Sight Unseen Chapter 4

A few minutes later, Newt felt Minho grab his arm and pull him aside right before heading into the Gathering Hut. 

Making sure they wouldn’t be overheard, he eyed the shorter blonde with a hawk like gaze.

“Resa and Tom are going to be coming too, then huh? Maybe even Liz and Brenda too? And does this mean we’ll see Aris as well or do you think he just might stay back for once?” 

The questions hit Newt like a ton of bricks as he had forgotten that he wasn’t the only one who remembered their other halves who had been on the other side for far too long.

Newt was about to answer when both Alby and Gally came over and joined the mini huddle.

“Tell me Brenda and Liz will be coming too. It won’t just be your bloody girl and Tom’s right? Resa, Bren and Liz have to come as well or this isn’t going to end well.” Gally growled slightly as Newt rolled his eyes and all the others seemed to nod in agreement. 

Newt threw his hands up in exasperation before cursing Tom’s name silently, knowing full well that he’d know exactly what to say right about now.

“I don’t bloody know who’s going to be coming down, if anyone else at all. Don’t blame me for this. And don’t you dare blame either Beth or Rina when they wake either. I’m assuming the rest of you didn’t bloody bother reading the damn note that was sent down with them. Something happened. Rina’s blind now. The swipe procedure got fucked somehow.” 

The others fell silent as Gally nodded solemnly. 

“Poor Tom must be bloody beside himself. Why even send her down at all if that’s the case?” 

Newt gave him a look that clearly stated he didn’t know how to even approach answering that before Nick swaggered his way out of the Gathering Hut and took one look at the mini huddle of his main Keepers and shook his head with a crooked smile.

“I don’t suppose you all want to like, shuckin, tell the rest of us what’s going on, do ya? I mean I’m fine with not knowing and hot chicks being sent down either way but an explanation that you clearly know, would be mighty helpful right about now.” 

Newt narrowed his eyes at the ginger boy and chose his words carefully as to not get himself banished before Beth even woke up. 

“One of those “hot chicks” you’re referring to is my bloody fiancé, you slinthead. And the other happens to be her sister, who’s currently blind and a big disadvantage. I’d choose how you spoke about them more wisely, if I were you.”

Nick held up his hands in a placating manner, not wanting to make anything worse and chuckled unsure of how he as the Leader of the Glade currently fit into this mess. 

“Well, Me and the others will be inside if ya know, you all want to come in and have a chat.” 

It was then that he backed off and disappeared into the Hut before anyone else got to have a go at him.

Alby crossed his arms over his chest and gave Newt a look.

“Well done. Let’s all just bloody defend our girl’s honor in front of the shuckin leader of the Glade. Way to go. You’re going to end up getting banished before Bethy even wakes up. I’m sure she’ll be thrilled to know that her man has gone and gotten himself tossed to the Grievers because he wasn’t shuckin thinking right.”

Newt turned slowly and if looks could kill, Alby would be dead in that exact moment.

“Alright then. Let’s see how you do if and when your girl bloody shows up unconscious in the Box, yeah? See how you react. I bloody dare ya to say you’d act any different.” 

The others fell silent knowing he was absolutely right. 

And that in every sense, they would’ve done the very same.

“I’ll bloody be with Clint and Jeff watching over the girls if you need me. Don’t come find me unless the bloody Glade collapses.” Newt murmured before quickly heading off in the direction of the Homestead with the others watching him silently as he disappeared.

“Got some explaining to do, yeah? Better get it over with.” Gally murmured as the others nodded and they all headed towards the Gathering that was sure to cause some sort of riot in it’s wake. 

It didn’t take long for Newt to reach the Homestead and climb up the stairs two at time to the MedJack wing where the two girls were being monitored by the current MedJacks, Clint and Jeff.

He quietly stepped into the room where Clint was taking Beth’s vitals and Jeff was assessing Marina’s current condition.

Both boys didn’t look up, knowing that it was him the moment he stepped into the room.

“How are they?” Newt asked quietly as Clint finally looked up first and made his way over to where Newt stood just inside the doorway. 

“They seem fine to me. Beth’s blood pressure is a bit on the low side for my liking, but I think it might be because she hadn’t eaten before they gave her the sedative to get her here.”

Newt then glanced over at Jeff who nodded and looked up from where he was looking over Marina’s smaller, thinner frame. 

“I agree. They look fine. Both of them. I do see some signs of a surgical procedure on Marina, but from what the note said about her becoming recently blind, I’m not surprised. It looks like they gave it several attempts at trying to correct whatever mistake they made. The scarring on her temple and near her hairline doesn’t look very old. It looks pretty recent. As in maybe a few weeks ago at the latest. Otherwise, you wouldn’t really be able to tell there’s really any difference between them.”

Newt nodded and sighed internally in relief that at least the girls seemed to be in good condition so far.

“Do you think the correctional procedures made any difference for Marina?” He asked as both Clint and Jeff were quick to shake their heads firmly. 

“No. I don’t think it worked at all. From what I see here, they’ve tried at least three different times to fix it. Three different incision marks. But, I’ve flashed a light over her eyes several times now, and even unconscious her iris’s would have some sort of reaction and there is none. She is fully blind, and I don’t think there will be anything we can do about that.” Jeff replied as they all looked over at the girl who was Tom’s and Tom’s alone.

Newt felt his heart clench at the thought of how much pain Tom must be in right now, knowing that there was nothing he could do, even as a top doctor and scientist, to cure his own love’s blindness.

If it had been Beth…Well, he would’ve been livid he was sure.

In some way, he considered it a small miracle that it hadn’t happened to Beth and he hoped and prayed that it wouldn’t happen to any of the others if and when they were sent down as well. 

Clint patted his arm gently before grabbing a clipboard of which Newt assumed the girl’s notes were on, and led Jeff out of the room, finally leaving him alone with his love and his love’s sister of who he also loved dearly.

Carefully he made his way over to where Beth laid still unconscious and noted that Teresa must’ve helped pick her outfit, but it seemed very unlike something she would’ve picked by herself. 

Despite being a part of a triplet set, his Beth was on the more sophisticated side, and loved jewelry and flashy clothes more than anything. 

Her tottering around the compound in a pair of heels and a short skirt were some of his favorite memories as of late. 

He gently tilted her head to the side and smiled at the fact that although she was dressed in a plain t shirt and jeans, they had allowed her to keep her favorite earrings in her ears. 

They were tiny little heart studs that shined in the dim light of the Homestead. 

Newt had given them to her himself on one of their many anniversaries. 

He gently took her hand in his own, and was relieved to see that the engagement ring that he had given her, was still on her finger, right where it was meant to be. 

He twisted it lightly and sighed at the feeling of holding her hand and knowing that she was here now. 

Safe and sound. 

He looked over to the other side of the room where Marina, her sister lay still asleep as well and saw that she too was dressed almost in an identical sort of outfit, but upon closer inspection she too also wore her own engagement ring and also wore a necklace that Tom had given her years ago. 

He hoped that each and every one of them that would be sent down would still be wearing their own rings, and whatever made them the happiest.

Tom and he weren’t the only ones who had proposed long before entering the Glade. 

In fact, pretty much all of them had months before they had gotten the orders. 

Gally, Alby, Minho and Aris all had proposed along with him and Tom, on separate occasions and now all of the lead females of the experiments sported their own rings.

It was understood that they all would be sent down after their male counterparts, a while after the Glade had been established. 

But it had been a long time, and Newt knew that it had taken longer than any of them had expected.

Luckily, all of them who already had gotten engaged were left with the complete memories of their brides to be and had eagerly awaited this moment for as long as it took for them to arrive safely back to them.

As he continued to cradle his fiancé’s hand in his own, he hoped that she’d wake soon and he’d be able to have the reunion that he so desperately needed, for so long. 

And from the control room back at the compound, Tom, Teresa, Brenda, Lizzy and Aris watched the touching scene from the monitors, and both Brenda and Lizzy leaned on Aris’s shoulder as they cried tears of emotion watching as the two lovers were reunited. 

Teresa watched Tom’s expression change by the moment, becoming more and more heartbreaking as he constantly watched any sign of Marina’s chest falling up and down with every breath she took.

She was concerned about how Tom was dealing with Marina not being accessible to him and knew that as that was both of her sister’s down there at the moment, it wouldn’t be long before she and others needed to join them as well.

After all, what were older sisters for?

She wasn’t about to let her bloody little sisters separated only by a moment each, have all of the fun forever.

Nudging Tom’s shoulder, she nodded towards the door to the Chancellor’s office knowing that it was time. 

“Come on then. Let’s go get the plans started for our own insertion into the Glade. I think we’ve bloody waited long enough.” 

Tom nodded as the others followed and before long, things were beginning to be set in motion for the rest of the lovers to finally, be reunited once and for all.


End file.
